


Заветы предков или Немного о тяжелом детстве и деревянных игрушках

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 08:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12384321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Плохому могут научить не только неподходящие компании. Но и собственные предки.





	Заветы предков или Немного о тяжелом детстве и деревянных игрушках

В первый же день пребывания в особняке дона Тимотео, Занзас поступил как настоящий уличный мальчишка — сбежал. К величайшему сожалению напыщенных «родственничков», едва взглянувших на него, не насовсем. Но исследование дома куда интереснее скучных уроков. Занзас чувствовал себя крадущимся тигром, пробираясь по коридорам; затаившимся драконом, скрываясь от слуг в комнатах, попадавшихся на пути.  
Первая принадлежала Массимо и видеоиграм, они вместо книжек стояли в шкафу.  
— Ух ты, GTA! — Занзас врубил приставку, не заметив, что стер предыдущую игру. После нескольких часов прохождения особняк начал нравиться ему больше. Подпортил все невовремя вернувшийся «братец».  
— Заебись тут у тебя, — вызывающе заявляет Занзас. Грязное словечко всегда работает, он давно это понял. Массимо меняется в лице и вылетает за дверь с воплем.  
— Дядя, дядя, он меня обидел!  
— Ты не можешь. Не можешь так себя вести, — выговаривает Занзасу Койот Нуга. Угрюмый мальчишка смотрит исподлобья и ковыряет большим пальцем дырку в ковре. — Предупреждаю, больше такого быть не должно.

На второй день Занзас снова отправился в экспедицию. На этот раз сбежав из кабинета директора. С бумажками разберутся и без него, а Занзас не собирался рисовать дурацкое дерево/домик/папу и что-там-нужно-еще.  
Пробравшись через черный ход, он снова приступил к исследованию особняка. Тут обязаны быть потайные ходы. Он знает. Читал в паре книжек. Вместо сокровищ мальчишка наткнулся на комнату второго братца.  
Энрике не доволен вторжением и поправляет очки на переносице.  
— Ты должен быть почтителен и соблюдать правила этого дома, — начинает он, открывая толстенную книженцию и поманив к себе Занзаса, как собачонку. — Сейчас я тебя с ними ознакомлю. Подойди сюда. Немедленно.  
— В гробу я видал эту почтительность! — выдает Занзас второй припасенный козырь и сматывается раньше, чем новоявленный братец, побледневший лицом, успевает схватиться за ремень.  
— Ты не можешь так себя вести, — тем же вечером снова выговаривает ему Койот. — Это последнее предупреждение. Потом нам придется тебя наказать.  
Занзас думает, что наябедничавшему «братцу» ковер в комнате совершенно ни к чему.

Третий день исследований провалился. Занзаса ждала школа, куда его приняли с распростертыми объятиями. От объятий Занзас увернулся, из галстука смастерил рогатку и ждал момента улизнуть. В прошлой школе его видели раз в месяц, это всех устраивало. Особенно учителя, который никак не мог забыть полыхнувшие шторы. Занзаса они всегда бесили, мешали пялиться в окно.  
— Псс! Давай сбежим! — вдруг послышалось позади. — Я знаю способ!  
«Неужели кто-то из родственничков нормальный?»  
Их задерживают у школьных ворот, Федерико показывает на Занзаса.  
— Это он во всем виноват, я не хотел, он меня заставил!  
Занзас сжимает кулаки и молчит.  
— Прости, я не хотел, я испугался! — родственничек противно, как девчонка, дует губы. Даже хуже, у девчонок это все-таки… Красивее, что ли. — Поехали со мной до дома! — примирительно предлагает он.  
Еще утром Занзас бы не отказался прокатиться на такой тачке. Да ему обзавидовались бы все окрестные мальчишки!  
Сейчас он снова сжимает кулаки, бросая в бой третий козырь.  
— Нахуй.  
Лучше пешком, чем с этим подлизой. И босиком, новенькие ботинки немилосердно жмут с самого утра.

— Я предупреждал, — вздыхает Койот. — Придется тебя наказать.  
Занзас поднимает руки вверх.  
— Надевай уже наручники и вперед. Тюрьма не ждет.  
Он видел такое в одном из фильмов про крутых мафиози. Нуга, издав сдавленный смешок, легко подталкивает его в спину.

***  
В коридоре западного крыла темно и пустынно. Тяжелая дверь звучно захлопывается, оставляя Занзаса в тишине. «Думать над своим поведением».  
Кроме Тимотео, никто не знает секрета, но темно Занзасу не будет. Он запаливает крошечный огонек и оглядывается.  
Раньше здесь явно была картинная галерея, запылившиеся портреты висят на стенах. Может, за каким-нибудь есть тайник? Но обнаруживается только паутина.  
— Заебись, — обращается к пустоте Занзас.  
— Скучно, — вдруг отвечают ему.  
Мальчишка подскакивает на месте и озирается по сторонам. Конечно, родственнички постарались! Но кто?  
— Кто здесь?!  
— Очень скучно, — совсем рядом слышится звук зевка. — Поговорим?  
— О чем это? — огонек гаснет, погружая коридор в темноту.  
— У тебя скудный словарный запас. Ругательств. Хочешь поразить недоброжелателей и Девятого Вонголу?  
— Спрашиваешь!  
— Запоминай!

(спустя несколько часов)

— Ругательствами ты всех заткнешь. Тебя будут слушать. Запомни это. Употребляй правильно.  
— Спаси… То есть «похуй, принято».  
— Способный мальчик. Продолжаем. Эй, подъем!

Занзас осоловело моргает, обнаружив себя лежащим на пыльном ковре. Он задремал в галерее и видит склонившегося к нему обеспокоенного Койота. К чести последнего, надо сказать, что таким Занзас видел его едва ли не единожды.  
— Ты пробыл здесь всю ночь. Дон ждал, что ты постучишься и отдал приказ выпустить тебя, если ты раскаешься.  
Занзас хмыкает и поднимается с пола.  
— С хера ли?  
— Вижу, ты в полном порядке, — хмурится Нуга. — Что ж, жду тебя в приемной на урок.  
Он быстрыми шагами удаляется, а Занзас вскидывает взгляд на вчерашнего собеседника. Теперь его можно хорошо рассмотреть. Черноволосый, решительный, с пламенем во взгляде и дыркой в стене на фоне. Заебись. Может, они родственники?

Тайна так и осталась покрытой мраком. Но заветы Занзас запомнил на всю жизнь. Употреблял правильно и затыкал нежелательных собеседников. Пусть портреты с ним больше и не разговаривали. Даже после приличной порции отменного виски.


End file.
